Utopian Love
by CelestialSkitty
Summary: A peaceful world with fifty shades of grey or one where you can taste the rainbow. A world completely on mute or one with hours and hours of background music. It simply depends on how you see this world as, this Dystopian universe... with four Utopian love stories. Contest OldRival Ikari Poke
1. The Beginning

Hiya peoplez! *Ahem*

This is my pathetic attempt at writing my first story! So... umm... please review? I'll give you a cookie! Everyone loves cookies! *insert extremely smiley, smiley face*

Guys, who wants to do the disclaimer? *no one replies*

Paul: Fine. *glare glare glare* Luna no own Pokemon. *background giggles*

*Le me glares at the peoplez laughing* On with the story! :)

* * *

**May's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I lazily lifted my arm and slammed on the snooze button…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

…And automatically repeated that daily action.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Darn, third time already? Wait for it… 3… 2… 1…

_SPLASH!_

"Gah! Leaf, what are you doing?" I suddenly jerked up, shrieking and waking up Dawn who was peacefully sleeping on the bunk bed on top too.

"And this is how you kill two birds with one stone," the brunette declared philosophically, a gigantic smirk plastered on her face and an empty bucket in her hands. _Seriously, why does everyone enjoy annoying me?_

This is what, I, May Maple, an ordinary grade 9 high school student wake up to every single morning. Sincerely, after two long and more or less agonizing years of waking up each morning with Leaf, Misty and Dawn, I should have gotten used to it, or at least, developed a magical immunity to icy cold water.

Wait a moment… maybe I did. I have never gotten sick anymore, ever since grade 7, when I entered Rosella Academy, the most elite and prestigious boarding school ever in Hoenn, only for the richest and wealthiest families.

**Dawn's POV**

"So girlies," I asked between two small bites from my syrupy pancakes, "Are you excited for the Ceremony?"

Yes, _the_ Ceremony. It's the one and only agonizing and dreadful Ceremony, in December. Every student in grade 9 gets assigned your best suited job, and the best possible partner for life. Since the beginning of time, or so they say, the Authority decides on your husband or wife, and your "best" suited job. Apparently, it would be a complete disaster if they let ourselves make this important decision.

"Of course not!" Leaf and May chorused.

True, the Ceremony was an anxious and stressful time. I mean, isn't your _whole_ future based on their 14 years of "careful" observations and their brief minute-long speech?

"They better assign me as an international Olympic swimmer. I seriously don't care about anything else, as long as I get to be a swimmer, competing every day. If they don't, they are going to taste the hardest part of my mallet against their fragile skull," Misty joked around as she was eating a spoonful of Fruit Loops, making May giggle and choke on her gigantic pile of whipped cream, maple syrup and strawberries coated waffles.

None of us knew what "Olympic" was. It was just considered as the highest swimmer rank ever, way past lifeguard rank.

"Are you sure that's all you would like? What would you say if you got paired up with the most infamous player at Rosella ever, Gary Oak?" Leaf innocently asked, biting on her lips while May wrinkled her nose from the mention of that name. And I, Dawn, was trying hard to not fall of my chair from laughter.

"Ewww, no! Kill me now. Wait… let's just kill the Authority now!"Misty blurted out, completely disgusted. Gary had a really bad reputation in our small, cozy dorm. He once went out with May, and stole her first kiss on their first and last date. Our little May was completely broken, at that time, back in grade 7.

**Leaf's POV**

"Hello, class and welcome to your first English Literacy and Language Arts class of grade 9!" An elderly woman spoke joyfully with a heavy British accent. "My name is Mrs. Vanderfolle and we have two new students who shall be joining us for the rest of the year today," she said merrily, skipping around while gesturing at them. She seriously didn't need to do that, most of the girls in the class were already gawking and drooling at them since they stepped in, not to mention that the majority of the class were girls.

One of those two, Paul, had hair shade 42, which was very unusual. He scanned the room closely, the cold look never leaving his eyes, shade 48, and it almost made me shiver. His hands were always kept in his pockets, and from the moment I saw him, I knew he was a grumpy and anti-social person.

The other one, Drew, had a pale shade 24 colored hair and matching eyes. A smirk plastered on his face, he flipped his hair and made almost all the girls go gaga on him. Here, I say "almost", since only May, Dawn and I weren't drooling on him.

I sighed. Thankfully, May and Dawn were with me, in advanced English. Surprisingly, May made it into AP English. What could make this worse? Having Gary Oak, the playboy, sit right next to me. I still didn't forgive him for playing around with my best friend, and then throwing her away as if she was a broken toy. This year's English class was going to be so boring. But seriously, _what_ else could make it worse?

**May's POV**

Drew.

He looks like such an arrogant person.

"Paul, you can sit… umm… next to the girl with the camera on her neck." Mrs Vanderfolle said as she gestured towards Dawn. "And Drew," she continued, glancing around the room. Her gaze landed on me. _Noooo._ "You can sit in the back, next to May. May, please raise your hand."

I half-heartedly raised my hand, and put it down, while my other hand was rapidly texting my friends.

**To: **Leaf, Dawn**  
From:** May**  
Time: **Sept 7 9:23

Nooooooo. Out of all the empty seats, Mrs Vander-whatcha-call-it decided to make him sit next to me.

**To: **May**  
From: **Leaf**  
Time: **Sept 7 9:24

Think of it this way, people would kill for your spot, just like how I would kill for a Nobel Peace Prize. Cheer up! ;)

**To: **May, Leaf**  
From: **Dawn**  
Time: **Sept 7 9:24

At least yours talk. Paul only frowns and ocasionnally, greuomps.

**To: **Dawn, Leaf**  
From:** May**  
Time: **Sept 7 9:25

Nice spelling, Dawn. Of course, yours "ocasionally greuomps"

**To: **May, Dawn**  
From: **Leaf**  
Time: **Sept 7 9:26

Keep talking chickas, I'll just go get a translator. I don't speak idiot. XD

"Hello, nice to meet you." Drew said. Even with my eyes on the 3D hologram screen on my watch, I knew he was smirking again.

I had 3 choices:

A) Ignore.

B) Make up a witty comeback.

C) Chat to him nicely.

I guess C)'s obviously out, which leaves me A) or B).

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_  
_Catch a tiger by the toe._  
_If he hollers, let him go,_  
_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe._

B) is out. A) is the winner.

While I was in mentally singing, it felt weird. I don't know why. Somehow, I felt Drew's gaze on me… for… at least five minutes, or so it felt like it. As if he was carefully observing a lab rat. No one ever stares at me. Seriously, I have to tell you, unlike him, I'm not stunning like the other girls in this class. I only have a normal shade 30 hair, and a usual shade 7 skin. My eyes are also very ordinary, a typical shade 28.

Oh well, there are already enough people who were either gawking at him longingly or struggling to keep themselves from drooling at him. There's no point in acknowledging him, one more or one less wouldn't matter much.

"Am I annoying or something?" he finally asked me, breaking the ominous silence before an argument.

I turned to him, my eyebrows knitted together, and slyly answered his question with another question, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, first of all, you don't seem to be very interested in me," he told me in a voice that sounded like a professor trying to make sense of a new discovery, as-if my disinterest was something mind-boggling and truly unexplainable.

"Not every girl is going to swoon at you. There's bound to be one who doesn't. Well, they do say to never underestimate human stupidity and that there's no vaccine against it."

Ignoring the ego-wounding comment, Drew pointed out, "There never has been." _And there will never be, he will not let anyone change that fact._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So… how was it? Like it? Dislike it? Don't mind me, I'd rather have someone who criticizes me to no end than someone who secretly hates it so much to the extent of murdering me in my sleep, although I doubt there's anyone like that. Oh well, just because I'm not paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me.

Oh, and just saying, I kinda inspired my story from Love Unexpected by Mademoisella. Ummm... *Awkwardly shifting my weight from my left foot to my right...* Don't get offended? :3

What's going to happen next? Is this the calm before a storm? What's the meaning behind shade 24 and shade 48? And what else is going to make Leaf worry more about May, her almost-sister? Seriously, they are only best friends because their moms wouldn't be able to handle them as sisters. ;)

- LunaTheMagicHoneyB


	2. Secrets

*Ahem*

I have an important announcement to make:

IT'S WINTER BREAK! ( = more updates) Yes, dear readers: I will try to update every three days. Note: keyword, TRY… so… *Awkwardly poking index finders together*… Don't get mad at me if I'm a bit late?

And now… *Drum roll* Jumbo-Triple-Chocolate-Brownies-With-Chocolate-Chips (Why, yes, chocolate brownies) to everyone who read and reviewed!

**pikachushinystar** – My first reaction: Ohhh such a shiny name! :) Then I was like: Yayyyy! You like it! One less murderer on my list… And finally, I was like: Surprise! I updated! Do I get a cookie?

**Rawrtastic** -Woaaahhh you're Canadian too! Do you have a pet polar bear as well? Really? *Virtual High Five* Yes, I am obsessed with my pet polar bear… so adorableee! Anyways, yes, about that dystopian thing, there's too much May as a singer or something like that, so I decided to write a story about it. It's kinda based on the Giver :) I like torturing Drew, although he's actually really sweet deep deep deep down inside.

**Left-To-Die** – YUSSSS! I AM AWESOME TOO FOR READING YOUR PROFILE :) but I know riiiite? Everyone normal describes things as shade yadda yadda *extreme sarcasm intended* Correction: I wouldn't be cool. It IS cool ;) Anyways… I was like: COLD LUKEWARM WARMER WARMER OMGGGG! Yes, you are the closest person YET… yes, yet. Oh, and NO. You didn't put too much thought in that. I tried dropping as many hints as possible XD Every single sentence has a secret behind it… mwuahahahahahaha :D

**Fprmr1** – Ohhhh! I know you! I read most of your storiesss! :) Yay! Someone I know reviewed my story *random happy dance across my room* Okie! I'll tell you : **************

*****************************(I'm not swearing, I swear… I only peacefully swear in my head XD) Happy now? You know the major plot twist ;)

**Apheleia **– Apheleia ! (or should I call you Silver from now on? I should… I can't even pronounce Apheleia XD don't get offended… alright? Ok. ) Nice to talk to you again! My Fanfiction account is messed… Does it happen to you? Anyways… now, *drum roll* the thing I was going to tell you was *duh duh duh duhhhhhh* your profile picture is so PRETTTTTTTYYYY :) oh… and I like water but I can't swim. Oh… and I'm actually Chinese… and Mandarin is my first language… Kind of sad, right? And yeah… thank you for helping me to improve my awesome story! Extra Jumbo-Triple-Chocolate-Brownies-With-Chocolate-Chips for you :D

**Thalanthus **– Okie Thalanthus, I'll stop changing them too much :) I have to agree… it's too confusing :D Anyways…. Ummm… Yeah… Ok… Euhhhhh… ByE!

May: LunaTheMagicHoneyB! (Woahh that was long) Go on with the story! I can't wait to kick Drew's butt…

Me: (/-.-) Face palm. We could start faster if someone is willing to do the disclaimer…

May: Okie Dokie! Everyone! Luna,well, I call her Luna because XiangYi is wayyy to hard to pronounce!

Me: MAY!

Drew: Shame on you, airhead! Luna is going to start torturing you now!

Me: You, yes you, the Wannabe-Awesome… YOU. ARE. WRONG. You know I prefer May much better XD

Drew: Luna does not own Pokemon, or May would have started World War 97 105 371 391 by now.

Me: I think she already did.

May: *pouts* Now, no more useless blabbering, on with the story!

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"Lunch breaks are awesome! Cafeterias are awesome! Their Jumbo-Triple-Chocolate-Brownies-With-Chocolate-Chips are awesome! Even their Disgusting-Purple-ish-Berry-Juice is awesome!" I sang, skipping around the Rosella High School's crowded cafeteria. It's a miracle I didn't kill anyone by bumping into them yet.

"Misty… you are kinda creeping me out," Dawn pointed out, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I arched an eyebrow, which made everyone giggle, and demanded, "How come? I'm just really happy to not to be stuck with a bunch of strangers anymore!"

"So… I'm not a stranger?" Leaf asked. "I am actually a green chocolate-loving alien, if you didn't notice before," she added with a big Cheshire cat-like grin.

"And I'm in fact a red walking, talking and eating pineapple completely immune to flirting," May said. "By the way, guys, we should stop using…" she glanced around, just to make sure no "stranger" was listening to her. Just because we are not paranoid didn't mean they're not out to get us. "…colors," May finished.

True, this is a world where our past and history are unknown to us, a place where everything is in an enclosed space, where life is only in black, white and fifty shades of grey. It's a world where absolutely everything is controlled. It's a world where everything you see is plain and normal, and all you hear are the more-or-less similar voices of everyone. Sometimes, the quietness is unsupportable, and all you want is to hear the mystical birds' chirp, the so-called annoying mosquito buzzing and the irregular taps on the window by raindrops... Of course, none of these things I mentioned exist. Everyone knows they once existed long long long ago.

Ever since the Similitude, all these casual things, now known as myths, disappeared. All of this is because of the Authority. Rain sometimes ruined their agricultures, so the Authority took it away... Along with a wonderful but harmful thing once called "Winter" and "Snow". With that, Christmas disappeared, and so did Easter, New Year, Hanukah and Valentine's Day. Then, they judged colors and sounds useless too, so, to be able to keep a balanced Similitude, they simply also took those things away.

But Similitude doesn't always work perfectly and we are somehow categorized as... Glitches in the system.

"Yup!" Dawn agreed cheerfully while we all looked at her, dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" she continued, an innocent look plastered on her face.

Leaf looked around, afraid that someone might hear her, and said, "Colors are a very serious matter, the Authority sends Abnormalities to a Ceremony of Relegation."

"Would you really want to be sent away from all of us? Sent into the unknown, in another Civilisation?" May added, making sure that Dawn understands the dangers of living secretly as malfunction.

Unfortunately, Rudy and Brendan, who were sitting at the next table turned around and glanced at us strangely... _Dammit._

"Did you do anything naughty, my little Maybelle? Do you want us to talk about it?" Brendan said in a caring tone.

"Or did you, Mist?" Rudy added, flashing me a smile, his teeth shade 1, so pale that he could act in toothpaste commercials.

It was so obvious that both of them had a somewhat interest on May and me. Last resort left to make them go away. _Don't hate me, Rudy, it would have been nice dating you..._

"What?" I asked innocently. Then jokingly whacking on Rudy's nice shade 36 hair with my mallet, I added, "Were you guys maybe thinking that we possibly, probably, might be crazy? You weren't? Good... NOW GET AWAY FROM OUR PINK UNICORN!"

_Crap._

**Leaf's POV**

_Darn_.

I have to think of something...

Quickly!

Why does my awesome thing in my head, the one some call it Grey Matter, the one that I call Brain starts malfunctioning _now_!

We are doomed...

These are the first signs of the apocalypse approaching!

_What does "Apocalypse"_ _mean anyways?_

"Misty! It's get-away-from-Pink-our-unicorn. This is why you didn't get into AP Advanced English Literacy and Language Arts!" May suddenly said, snapping me away from my mini-panic-attack.

I looked at her, dumbfounded. Since when was she so witty? Back in grade 7, when I jokingly asked her about the whereabouts of her brain, all she replied was a simple and confused "huh?"

Unfortunately again, other people butted in, to our once very peaceful table. By other people, I meant Gary and Ash, who quickly befriended with Drew and Paul.

"Who's the green dude?" Misty subtly whispered to May.

"Oh, Grasshead?" May smirked as she stood up from the pale shade 2 cafeteria bench. She continued, "Misty, this is Grasshead. Grasshead, say hello to Misty Waterflower. Now now, children, please don't bite each other's head off!" she presented, giggling at her own little pun.

I kicked her under the table, making her immediately sit down, then, I gave her a stop-calling-him-grasshead-he-can't-see-colors-and-you-will-sooner-or-later-get-us-into-trouble look. And on cue…

"Grasshead? Where is your brain, May?" Drew asked arrogantly, arching a eyebrow.

"Oh, my brain is in a much better use than yours, my dear Grasshead," May playfully said. I guess she didn't get my stop-calling-him-grasshead look. Seriously, only Dawn, Misty, she and I can see colours, what don't you get? How are you going to get us out of this one, May?

"Actually," she continued, "If I ever needed a brain transplant, I'd want your brain; it has never been used."

"Oh, but, dear December, you still didn't answer my question," Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "Such a short attention span, no wonder you'll probably need a brain transplant. Plus, my brain is just so sexy, sexier than any other brain on earth. Who wouldn't want it?"

I was having one of my numerous famous mental debates… _To answer or not to answer? That is the question._ If May answered, she would be reacting to the name December, which would cause a lot of teasing and mocking further on…

Ahh… the arrogance everywhere! I can feel World War 256 start. But seriously, _how many World Wars have we had anyways?_

Anyways, back to the question… Wow, I go off topic fast, do _I_ need a brain transplant too? That would be horrific. Back to the question, should she? If she just ignored him, she would be admitting that his brain is sexy. How does that even make sense?

I wasn't even halfway done when I realized the sudden quietness at our table… Peace again?

"January, earth to Janua-" Drew suddenly stopped talking, dumbfounded, his eyes as wide as saucers. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

May slapped his wavering hand in front her face away, making his own hand land on his nose, possibly breaking some cartilage. She turned to him and flashed a bright smile, "I apologize, I am not acquainted with any January or December. However, I do know someone called April."

Strangely, the Grasshead's eyes doubled its size, not that it was possible, and all the color from his face drained away, down into the sink.

Ash was clapping, and Dawn and Misty were both cheering, ruining the utter quietness. May, she just simply walked away back to the stands selling JTCBCC, also known as a Jumbo-Triple-Chocolate-Brownies-With-Chocolate-Chips. Gary was whistling and moments after, I swear, I saw a shadow of a small smile on Paul's expressionless face.

And I, Leaf, was just sitting here, amazed at how people change easily.

Snap out of this Leaf Green!_ Mental face palm…_

"Why did you just slap yourself, Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? I did?"

Note to self: Stop mentally face palming myself.

**Drew's POV**

April…

April…

April…

Her name seems to echo in my head, amplifying in sound, louder… louder…

How does she know about April?

Does May know about April?

She surely mustn't be talking about the same April… _that_ April.

The nightmare of my life.

* * *

Hiya again, guys! How was the story? Good? Bad? Terrific? (in a good or bad way?)

What's wrong with the name April? What dark past is Drew hiding? Drew… *turns to him* SPIT. IT. OUT.

As the story advances... time advance… so I shall soon simply skip into the Ceremony, the best time in December, the time where all the drama starts… Stay tuned *Evil grin*

Review please! Extra Jumbo-Triple-Chocolate-Brownies-With-Chocolate-Chips for you :D


End file.
